1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder assembly and a seat therewith, and more specifically, to a cup holder assembly and a seat therewith with simple structure and convenient operation and capable of adjusting an inclined angle of a cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cup is essential to people's daily life for drinking water. It is usually placed on the desktop for accessibility, but it is easy to overturn the cup carelessly, so that a cup holder is designed for solving the problem. The cup holder can contain a cup, a water bottle, a drink can, and so on, so that people don't worry about spilling water and don't have to hold the cup on hands laboriously. A conventional cup holder is often connected to a seat in a clamping or other manner and disposed on an armrest of the seat. If the armrest is not linked to a backrest of the seat, a position of the cup holder cannot be adjusted as adjusting an inclined angle of the backrest, so that the cup disposed inside the cup holder will not incline. However, some seats are designed to set the armrest and the backrest to be linked or integrated, such as a child safety seat. As for this structural design, the cup disposed inside the cup holder will incline accordingly as adjusting the inclined angle of the backrest, resulting in limited placement function of the cup holder, and the water may even spill from the cup due to the inclined cup holder.